The Forgotten and Harry
by Angel baby1617
Summary: Drugs, sex, and love will this mean the ultimate demise for Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N – Hi everyone this is my first fan fic I hope you enjoy reading it. I am hoping that my writing skills get better as the story progresses please read and review!)

Harry was in his 6th year this year at Hogwarts, his Girlfriend, Hermione Granger was one of his best friends and they starting dating in their 4th year and haven't been apart since. School was stressing him but that was cool because for once in his life he felt like a normal teenager and that was the way he liked it no responsibility, and time to hang out with mates.

"Hey babe" Harry said planting a kiss on her forehead.

" Hey sweetie" she replied kissing him back.

" Did you want to go into Hogsmead tomorrow? I have to do some shopping because its Ron's birthday next week" Harry asked her.

"Sure I need to get his present too, I heard that Molly and Arthur were coming down to wish him a happy birthday?"

"Yea that's right!" Harry yelled rather loud suddenly remembering,

"I have to get going babe, I have to get ready for Quiddicth practice." With a quick kiss Harry left for the common room.

Harry was half way up the staircase when he spotted someone on the stairs crumbled in a ball crying and when he got closer he noticed that it was Ginny, she had her eyes closed and was twitching from side to side,

Harry started at a run, panicking he knelt beside her

" Ginny, Ginny! Wake up please wake up" gently shaking her and when she didn't respond Harry scooped her up cradling her in his arms and began at a run towards the hospital wing.

Harry burst through the doors, panting from the run he yelled for the nurse,

"MADAM POMFERY" she came running out taking one look at Ginny and told him to place her on the bed.

Harry stepping back to regain his breath, watching Madam Pomfery as she pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. Ginny immediately opened her eyes and began panting, tears flowed from her eyes she looked around,

"Where am I?" she asked with a panicked fear in her voice.

" You are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the hospital ward," said Madam Pomfrey in a kind voice, Ginny looked at Harry and asked,

" Who are you?" tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"It's me Harry… Harry Potter, you brother's best friend." He replied.

" I don't have a brother," said Ginny suddenly bursting into tears.

Madam Pomfrey picked up her wand pointed it at Ginny "Yennioso" and Ginny was out like a light.

"Wait here Harry" she said and left the room. Harry took a seat next to Ginny, she looked so peaceful, her breathing was so perfect, she looked like an angel because of the light that was reflecting through the window creating a glow around her, Harry couldn't help but notice her beautiful womanly shape, he hadn't realised how much she had changed without him noticing.

Just as Harry leaned in to move the hair out of her eyes Madam Pomfery burst back into the room, with her she had Dumbledore along with Ron. On the way of fetching them she explained what was going on, Ginny had been hit by an "obliviate" curse causing her to lose her memory. She had been hit so hard with the curse that it caused her to pass out. Ron ran over to her and knelt next to her stroking her forrid.

" We must call her parents at once" said Dumbledore once when madam pompfry stopped explaining what had happened.

It all went so fast, before Harry knew it Mr. and Mrs. Wealsy had arrived and Hermoine had heard what happened and came to Harry's rescue she couldn't believe what was happening to her poor Harry.

" Oh sweetie are you ok?" Hermoine asked fawning over him giving him a behind hug as he stared at Ginny.

" I'm fine" he replied.

" Come on lets go to the common room and let them help Ginny." Reassured Hermione.

When they got back to the common room, Harry sat in front of the fire gazing into its intense flames. Was he having feelings for Ginny Weasly? Or was he just feeling bad because of what happened to her? Hermione hopped on the couch with Harry and snuggled into his big strong arms because nothing at that moment could harm her as long as she had her Harry.

(A/N yea Hermione is a suck, review!)


	2. The hurt and the Break

Harry awoke the next morning to find himself still on the couch he had fallen asleep. Hermione had left him a note:

"Hey baby I didn't wake you because you looked so peaceful, Sweet dreams 

_Love Hermione." _

Thanks a lot he thought, he had a stiff neck from the way he slept. He looked at his watch it was 7.30 he still had plenty of time to see her before classes began. Harry ran upstairs and quickly got changed.

It was a quiet walk to the hospital wing, except the birds outside; the castle was always quiet in the mornings. When he arrived out the front of the large wooden hospital wing doors he slowly pushed them open entering in the room very quietly.

Harry saw Ron half on the bed he had fallen asleep next to Ginny's side, Ron cared for his little sister and would do anything to protect her. Harry gently woke Ron and told him to go and get ready for school and that he would stay with Ginny. But before Ron left Harry asked,

"Do you know anymore information on what's happening with Ginny?"

"They may have to take her to St Mungo's they are not sure they wanted to see how she was today before they do anything" Ron replied then left the room leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Harry sat beside Ginny. She stirred making Harry jump and her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes met Harry's and for a few seconds they sat there and stared at each other.

" What do you want?" Ginny asked looking at him suspiciously

"UH, do you remember me Ginny?" she stared at him blankly.

" Oh yes you were here yesterday I remember you." She was more calm and relaxed now.

"Do you know what happened to you?" Harry asked,

" They explained that I am a witch and go to magic school and that I was cursed and that is why I cannot recall anything I cant remember my own name Ginny is it?" She sounded as if it were a comical situation.

Harry turned away from Ginny; the fact that she couldn't remember anything really hit him hard would she ever remember whom she truly is?

Harry and Ginny kept talking for the next hour, Harry telling her about her family and how they met but she couldn't remember anything.

Ginny leaned into Harry and he held her tight, he wanted to make her feel safe. Ginny looked up at him sobbing her big amber eyes filled with tears. Ginny looked up at Harry then leaned in and kissed him. Harry pushed her back in shock did that just happen?

"Sorry I ah have to go" said Harry feeling himself turn red and quickly exiting the room, running fast down the hall, realizing what she had just done.

For the rest of the day Harry avoided Hermione and the hospital wing to embarrassed to face either of the girls but mostly he felt ashamed. But when dinner rolled around Harry had no choice but to face Hermione.

"Where have you been, I've been looking for you all day?" said Hermione,

"Oh I've ahhh been around, just you know doing things. Ahh Hermione, baby I need to talk to you"

"What is it sweetie?"

"Maybe here is not the best place to talk."

"Come on Harry we are all friends here nothing to hide, come on out with it?"

"I really think we should go somewhere and talk"

"Come on Harry just out with it, what ever you want to say just say it, your starting to annoy me" Harry feeling frustrated just decided to be out with it after all it wasn't his fault.

"Alright, (cough) I…I think we should break up." Harry's voice breaking down low that could even be called a whisper what was he doing? He thought to himself,

"You love her stop right now stop!"

"What?" speaking as if she couldn't believe her ears, tears swelling up in her eyes?

"You want to break up with me? Why? What have I done?" tears beginning to fall

" I…I kissed another girl and I can't believe I'm saying this but I really love her." Harry looked down at his feet he felt very ashamed.

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?" Hermione raised her voice to a yell Harry could feel the whole school watching him.

"I don't want to hurt you I'm so sorry baby I cant tell you" Harry still looking at his feet

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME SORRY, WHO THE FUCK IS SHE, I CANT BELIEVE YOU ARE THROWING AWAY WHAT WE HAVE, AS FOR HURTING ME YOU'RE A LITTLE BIT FUCKING LATE!" Hermione grabbed her plate of food and threw it at Harry in a fit of rage and stormed out of the great hall, leaving Harry feeling humiliated, he could hear the Slytherins in the background laughing. Getting up slowly Harry grabbed his bag and left the hall.

The next day Harry woke up and remembered the night before, cringing about what happened he got dressed in his uniform, "Ahhh Friday" he thought at least there is one escape from the gossips of his fellow students.

Harry made the decision to visit Ginny and question what had happened he also wanted to apologies for running out on her, and if he could he would see if Hermione and see how she was feeling, but some how he didn't think that was going to happen. As soon as Harry left and began walking to the hospital wing he felt the whispers and gossip all around him, Hermione was the gossip queen and if it effected her or anyone else for that matter everyone knew about it after all Hermione was the most popular girl in the school.

Harry almost felt relieved to be in the hospital wing.

Ginny was awake this time sitting up reading a novel, as soon as he entered she looked over.

"Take a seat," she said

Harry took the seat next to her and he began, "Ginny I wanted to ask you…" Ginny interrupted

"I know about what happened between you and your girlfriend yesterday."

Harry looked up at her and he couldn't take it anymore he put his head in his hands, he hadn't meant to hurt Hermione so much and even though he pretended that people gossiping didn't hurt him, it truly did. Ginny tried to comfort him but it was her fault that he was like this.

"Harry I'm sorry this is all my fault"

There was a long pause then Harry replied "No it's not you didn't know, and well the thing is I care for you very much."

Ginny looked at him, she felt sorry for him, his jet-black hair in a scruffy mess, he looked like a mess, and he was a mess. Harry looked up and saw Ginny observing him, she moved in closer.

Ginny placed her soft hands on both sides of his cheeks and slowly raised his head and leaned into a soft warming kiss.

The hospital doors swung open, standing in the door way was a red eyed puffy faced Hermione, she took one look at Harry and Ginny and she crumbled how could he do this to her…

"Hermione!" Harry yelled

In one swift motion Hermione ran, she felt her heart breaking.

(A/N: Awww I feel bad doing that to Hermione but …. Meh remember review!)


	3. The Start of Dangerous Adiction

The moment went so fast Harry could hardly think, Harry couldn't take it anymore and he had to admit to Ginny how he felt.

"Ginny I know you don't remember me and I wish you could, only so that I could tell you that I care for you very much and I don't even know why I'm saying this to you but I… I think I love you."

Ginny sat there feeling shocked, instead of waiting for an answer Harry left the Hospital wing not letting Ginny say a word.

Harry ran, he ran as fast as he could his lungs filling with air and with every breath one shallow puff let the air go. He was angry and he wanted everyone to know it. He ran to the common room there were a few first years sitting over in the corner, he threw the chair across the room making it smash up against the brick wall his fit of rage over took him he grabbed his wand making everything around him smash into a thousand pieces, the terrified first years ran from the common room and within minutes Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore arrives "Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore yelled making Harry's wand fly from his grasp. Harry stood there puffing looking around him, his world went black and he collapsed on the ground.

Harry woke and he was in Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome back Harry"

"What's going on?" Harry said blankly he remembered what he had done but very felt very dazed and confused.

"You know very well what you did…" he said seriously Harry looked down.

"You destroyed the Griffindor common room and some items that may never be fixed. What I want to know Harry is why you decided to destroy apart of your home?"

Harry looked up at Dumbledore, "I don't know Sir"

Dumbledore just looked on at Harry and then said,

"You may leave then Harry I have nothing further to ask you."

Harry left his office confused, but he felt full of hurt that Dumbledore who was like a grandfather to him didn't try and push harder because he really did want to speak he just needed some encouragement.

For the next few days Harry became severely depressed he barely spoke to anyone and if he did speak it was a "yes", "no" or "I'm not hungry". He hadn't visited Ginny he didn't want to speak to her or anyone. People still gossiped about him but they deemed him as a hopeless cause and eventually everyone stopped trying to talk to him all together. Harry felt alone even more alone then he had in his whole life. That's when he decided to go see Draco Malfoy.

As Harry approached the group of Slytherins they gave him funny looks and couldn't quite figure out why he was coming over to them.

"Malfoy I need to speak to you" Harry said bluntly

"Alright Potter, what is it?" Need me to give you some advice on your pathetic relationships?" the group of Slytherins burst out laughing, they all worshiped the ground that Malfoy walked on.

"It's business" Harry replied

Draco looked at him suspiciously then ordered everyone to leave.

Draco Malfoy was heavily into substance abuse. Most of the time he turned up to class stoned or high, but the teachers turned a blind eye towards him because of his father and the power they had. Everyone knew he supplied to willing students if they had the right price.

"So what is it you want Potter?"

"I want marijuana"

"Ohhh decided to come over to the dark side have we? You sure you want that potty might be a little bit more then you can handle"

"How much Malfoy?" Harry raising his voice

"Calm down potter its 78 Galleons"

Harry handed Draco the money and he was supplied.

Harry walked back to the common room, he wanted to forget his problems and he felt this was the only way. It wasn't a permanent fix but it would do.

Harry soon felt as light as air and he forgot his problems with Hermione and Ginny. Harry sat alone in his dazed world wishing the pain away.

When Harry woke the next day his head was spinning out of control and he felt like the earth was against him. All Harry's roommates were staring at him,

"Are you alright mate you don't look to good?" Ron asked

"Fuck off dickhead I'm not your mate" Harry replied nastily.

He stumbled down stairs into the common room it still was a mess but amongst it all sat Ginny Wealsy.

She looked over at Harry and said,

"The nurse thought it would be a good idea if I came back here and got back to normal life."

Harry's eyes were blood shot he stared blankly at her, it was now the weekend and all he wanted to do was sit in the chair and stare into space but no such luck.

Ginny was there and she meant business she wanted to talk.

"I want to talk about what happened," she said in a toneless voice.

"Not now Ginny I'm not in the mood"

"Well you better get in the mood because I want to talk now, I'm sick of you avoiding me you haven't seen me in at least 2 weeks, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Hermione I know it was my fault, but you put yourself in this mess." She looked around the room it was not only the room she was referring to.


	4. Is this really Harry?

(A/N Hope you guys like the story! I will accept any and all opinions so any reviews are welcome! Enjoy! P.S this chapter touches on sensitive issues so be warned)

Ginny was down by the lake it was summer afternoon, the sun was setting and it was perfect weather just to sit and relax. Harry spotted her from Hagrid's and went over to see how she was. He laid down beside her, the sky was a beautiful stream of pinks, yellows and purples.

Harry closed his eyes not having felt as relaxed as he did at this moment when Ginny closed in on him and kissed Harry long and hard.

But much to his annoyance, Harry pulled away,

"What are we doing?" Harry said in a dull voice

"Kissing silly," she replied flirty.

"But why? You don't even know me." Harry looked away, he didn't understand why he was being like this, he liked Ginny maybe even loved her, but it was just such a complicated situation.

Harry stood up and without saying another word walked back up to the castle.

That night Harry sat in the common room and thought about his life, he had ruined his relationship with Hermione, he liked Ginny the one girl causing him so much pain and he was slowly becoming addicted to the feeling of nothing. Thoughts flew around Harry's head, he didn't want to think, and he didn't want to feel.

Harry walked back to his room and reached under his bed and pulled out his sin, he performed a shielding charm around the window and sat on the edge and he began smoking away his life once more.

Harry woke up to Ron shaking him he was on the floor laying on his back; all his roommates were leaning over him the shielding charm had worn off.

"Harry, are you ok?" Said Ron with a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine!" Harry fired at Ron and stood up quickly. His back was aching and he couldn't remember what had gone on that night, all his roommates watched him stumble across the room. Harry felt so angry, all his coordination was thrown out, he walked slowly and he was all over the place.

"Harry we really need to talk, you haven't been yourself lately."

"Fuck off Ron I don't need shit from you." Harry replied still angry and confused.

"Well you obviously need help Harry, I saw you last night you smoke one stick of that shit and it fucks you up, do you even remember what you were saying?"

"Fuck off Ron! You don't know what you're talking about" Harry knew he wasn't well and he didn't want to admit it, all the boys were staring at him and he couldn't take it anymore he snatched up his cloak and left the room as fast as he could manage.

On his way past the common room, Ginny called out to him, "Harry wait!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked over at her.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk, I don't understand what happened yesterday?"

Harry violently pushed the portrait door open and stormed out, anger took him over he wanted everyone one around him to hurt.

Harry ran down to the lakeside and collapsed in front of it he reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out his last resort he wanted something to completely take him away he pulled out the syringe Draco had given him. Draco had got a new stash of Heroin and when Harry found out he had it he took the last few Gallons he had left to pay for it. Injecting it into himself made him float on water he loved the feeling of the needle piercing his skin it sent him into such a high. He reached back into his cloak pocket and held the shinny metal object as if he were observing it holding it up against his skin with one quick slash and the blood started to flow tears streaming down his cheeks his world becomes hazy and all there is, is darkness.

Hours passed by and Harry lied in a heap on the grass, unable to move, trapped in his own thoughts. His madness taking him over and eating him from the inside. His pain was caused by such little problems but became blown out of proportion.

Ginny came looking for him after he didn't show up for dinner and sure enough he was still in a heap on the grass lying there motionless.

"OH MY GOD HARRY!" Ginny yelled running over to him

"Relax I'm fine" Harry said as she drew closer his eyes were cloudy and he couldn't focus, his mouth was dry. The blood on his clothes were forever stained the grass was coverd in his blood Ginny could only sit there in silence shocked at how far Harry had taken everything. She knew he had a problem but didn't realize he had taken it so far.

Then she pulled him into a comforting hug, Harry felt wanted and loved, and that was something he hadn't felt in what seemed along time.

"Harry?"

"Yea?" he replied weakly

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Said Ginny looking away.

"Yeah what is it?"

Suddenly Ginny broke out in tears using her sleeves to wipe her cheeks she confessed her love for Harry.

"Harry" she said breaking into sobs "I know my new self has not know you long but I love you more then anyone else in the entire world, you're the only person who I truly know, my family are great but I don't belong to them anymore I belong with you."

Harry sat there in shock….

Before Harry could respond, Ginny locked him into a tight kiss, tears still streaming from her eyes.

Harry didn't answer her with words he answered her in the only way he thought could and that was to show her.


	5. The only way he could show her

(A/N Hey everyone sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to make it longer but I think the shortness suits this part of the story. I hope you enjoy any comments are welcome being good or bad but most definitely review!)

Kissing and caressing each other, she fell back on the grass with such grace.

He stroked her hair and she had her eyes closed but he knew she was awake. Harry ran his hand up her leg, feeling the warmth that she provided, she moaned, he sent her into total bliss feeling her come alive, she felt soft and warm her body breaking in a force she couldn't control, her deep moaning sending Harry wild with anticipation.

He slowly lifted her top, her skin was so white he watched and observed her body touching her breasts as she unbuttoned his shirt revealing is body.

Reaching around he undid Ginny's skirt gently sliding it down to reveal her delicate legs caressing her he took her breast into his mouth and played with her nipple sending shivers all through her body.

Ginny had never felt so vulnerable lying on the grass, knowing that tonight is the night.

Lying there naked, Harry whispers "are you sure?" she nods in silence. Kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear sending shivers up her body, the warmth of her body against his, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

With one quick thrust, he could feel himself inside her the slight moaning with each stroke she could feel him inside her the intense feeling building up beyond comprehension, the slow strokes a new step towards being closer to one another.

They laid together for what seemed hours but in reality it didn't matter because they were together, nothing could pull them apart because at that moment they were one. Harry may have had a lot of problems but Ginny made him feel loved and wanted and that's all he ever really wanted.


	6. I want my Money

(A/N once again sorry for the shortness of the chapter il try and make the next few longer, but once again i felt that it suited to the story and leaves abit of a clifthanger as to whats going to happen next. I hope you all enjoy it andi probably should have mentioned earlier that its very OOC but i think it makes it interesting (to emily O) anyway hope you enjoy review your opinions, good, bad let me know!)

The next morning Harry woke. He and Ginny were still out on the grass, it was a frosty morning and Ginny was still fast asleep, looking down he smiled. In the distance he could hear the Hogsmead bells ringing telling everyone that it was dawn Harry gently stroked Ginny's hair and told her it was morning.

"Have we been out here all night?" she asked looking around yawning

Harry nodded they had been there all night.

Harry Stood up stretching his arms out as he yawned he looked up at the castle, everyone was starting to wake and he could hear the faint sounds of everyone in the great hall enjoying a nice hot breakfast. He helped Ginny up and they walked back up to the castle together, as they were approaching the front doors, stood a tall blonde haired Draco.

"I want my 25 galleons Potter"

"What? What are you talking about I gave them to you yesterday?" said Harry looking at him confused.

"My prices have gone up they have doubled and you owe me 25 galleons." Said Draco looking at him with an arrogant smug expression on his face.

"No I gave you the money yesterday your full of shit Malfoy" said Harry staring at him straight in the eye anger starting to build up in his eyes.

Malfoy whipped around and grabbed Harry by the throat and held him up against the wall, "Give me my fucking money potter other wise you wont live to see you pathetic Wealsy anymore"

Ginny yelling and screaming for Draco to let him go as Harry's face began to turn a shade of purple struggling for breath, panicking she charges at Malfoy jumping onto his back hitting him in the head with her first as hard as she could, "LET HIM GO, LET HIM GO!" she kept repeating until she felt his body underneath her become limp and fall to the ground, she got up and looked at Draco there was blood tricking down his face and her hands were coverd with it, she stood there in shock not able to move.

"What do you mean you owe him 25 galleons? What for?" Ginny was now crying, Harry stood there unable to move he looked up at her and said one thing, "Drug money."

It was as if time and space had trapped them, Harry stood staring at Ginny,

Ginny stood there staring at Draco and Draco continued to lie there motionless sprawled on the ground the blood making a puddle beside him.

It was as if a silent bubble had been created around them and nothing could be heard. The faint gasps from fellow students as they filed out of the great hall went unnoticed and when Professor Snape exclaimed, "he's dead!" The words didn't reach their minds because in that moment they were paralyzed in time.


	7. Fenny Rich

(A/N Okay here is the next Chapter to The Forgotten and Harry, I hope you enjoy, just to refeash your memory in the last chapter Ginny murders Draco.)

In Dumbledore's office there was an unnatural stillness as the many portraits on the walls whispered and looked on in repugnance at the two young wizards. They sat alone and waited for their fate.

Harry turned to Ginny

"Ginny, sweetheart look at me"

Ginny couldn't look up she just sat there in a catatonic state unable to move or say anything.

Whispering so the portraits wouldn't hear he said,

"Ginny I need you to at least listen to me, I want you to tell them it was I who killed Draco Malfoy. That is what you have to say to them when they come back. Ginny do you understand me?"

Ginny looked up at him, her hands still stained with blood from her dreadful crime. Blinking her eyes filled with tears and fell like soft trickles of rain down her cheeks.

"I cant" she managed to say chocked back by her tears.

"Ginny listen to me you must tell them it was me who killed Draco Malfoy then you must say you tried to stop me and that's when you got blood all over your hands do you understand? That's what you must tell them, As long as you tell them that everything will be alright"

His brought her forward, kissing her and holding her tight. He would always protect her even if it meant his life.

Moments passed and they held each other. Dumbledore walked in and sat in front of them his half-moon spectacles glittering in the candlelight, Harry couldn't help staring at them in a trance. Also with Dumbledore were Professor Snape and The Minister of magic along with two other tall lanky men that Harry had never seen before.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasly" The Minister of Magic began "We are here by arresting you for the murder of Draco Malfoy on the 22nd of March 1998, you will be held at Azkaban prison until you await the trial and questioning, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do will be held against you in the court of the Ministry of Magic, you are allowed to have a defense mayor and if you cannot provide a defense mayor one will be provided for you these two men here will now be taking you to the headquarters at the ministry of magic where you will be questioned."

The two men approached them, the tallest one with an unkempt moustache grabbed Harry and then theshorter man grabbed Ginny and escorted them off.

The rideto the Ministry of magic was short andHarry kept trying to grab Ginny's attention but all she did was stare out the window not saying a word. When they arrived at the Ministry they were courted away from each other taking Ginny up a flight of steps while Harry remained on the same level. He was put in a room all by himself collected in his own thoughts thinking about what he was going to tell them, but he was distractedwith thethoughts of Ginny and when they made love and he couldnt shake the thought that he was going to spend time in Azkaban prison.

A short stubby man walked in and introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Potter my name is Fenny Rich and I am you defense mayor."

He stared at Harry for a moment and then went on,

" Now Mr. Potter I want to hear your side of the events that happened this morning. In your own words from the beginning when you woke up. You may begin"

He reached into his bag and pulled out a quill and paper and as soon as Harry started to speak it followed every word.

"Well me and Ginny were walking up to the castle so we could get some breakfast…"

"Why were you out so early in the morning?"

"…Me and Ginny spent the night out near the lake were we ya know…."

"What's ya know?"

"… We had sex"

"You may continue then Mr. Potter."

"So as I was saying we were walking up to the castle to get some breakfast, when we ran into Draco Malfoy. We then had a confrontation."

"Clearly state what sort of confrontation this was please."

"He was saying that I owed him money for something I had already paid for and that's when we started to argue."

"What was it that you owed him money for?"

" I didn't owe him money, he said I did but I had already paid him the full amount."

"What did he say you owed money for?"

"Drug money, Draco Malfoy is a drug dealer at school and I have been getting marijuana and heroin off him to take the edge off my life lately."

"What happen next?"

"Well he grabbed my by the throat and threw me up against the wall still holding my neck, I couldn't breath, Ginny was screaming and so I attacked him. I started bashing him as hard as I could and I felt him go limp underneath me and then he collapsed. Ginny tried to stop me but I was so full of anger, I cleaned the blood off me before anyone saw and I was just about to clean it off Ginny when everyone came. We then were escorted to Professor Dumbledores office and arrested and thatswhy Iam here now."

"Well Mr. Potter that's all we need for now. You will be spending the night in Azkaban prison until tomorrow when u will be back for further questioning."

The same tall man came back in and escorted Harry off to Azkaban and all he could think was where was Ginny and what are they doing to her? He hoped she was safe from harm.

That night in Azkaban Harry was unable tosleep. The faint screams from the other cells will forever haunt him. Lying on the wet, cold stone floor covered in a rag, his mind haunted him and all he could see was Ginny's face screaming in pain and hurt wanting Harry to save her.

(A/N Don't forget to review! cos i like them (hint hint) good or bad let me know.)


	8. No Magic?

(This is the brand new chapter to my story it's been a looooonnnnngggg time since I have been on here but since people seem to be enjoying the story I am going to take it back up and write some new chapters enjoy!)

Every second Harry spent in Azkaban felt like eternity. His mind constantly replaying the most awful times of his life, when his parents were killed, when Cedric was killed and the death of Draco Malfoy. 

When Harry awoke the next day, his head ached, as if a thousand hammers were being slogged into the side of his head. He felt him self being lifted up off the ground and then was dragged from his cell, looking up with what energy he had , he saw a door that they were heading towards he felt like he was floating, but before they could reach it Harry passed out someone shattered the side of his head with what felt like metal rod.

Harry awoke in the Ministry of Magic, looking around everything was a haze, trying to focus he realized he was on the floor. They had dumped him there like a bag of trash. Harry went to stand up but realized he couldn't, his arms and legs were chained to the floor.

"Glad to see you awake Mr. Potter" said a familiar voice. It was Fenny Rich Harry's defense mayor.

"What's happened to me?" Harry said desperately trying to clear his throat "Why am I chained to the floor?"

"The officers that work at the ministry came to collect you this morning and whilst trying to carry you out, you had a fit, you thrashed around and became very violent and we fear you may have another outburst of rage so we have chained you up to detain you and to stop you from hurting yourself."

"But I don't remember doing that at all?"

"Well Mr. Potter you see while you are in Azkaban all your worst thoughts and actions flood back to you and as you begin to reach reality once more you go into a psychosis and you no longer realize what you are doing. That is what happened to you, you assaulted the officers and they were forced to hit you until you became unconscious."

"Why didn't they just use magic?"

"Because Mr. Potter using magic in a wizard prison is prohibited, we have great sorcerers in there that can extract magic if a spell has been cast, you would be surprised how many loopholes there are in our system. So that is why we do not use magic while in Azkaban, it could have great consequences."

There was a silence while Harry took this all in, he thought that no wizard could control himself in Azkaban, but he had been wrong. 

"Now then Mr. Potter, I have been reviewing your case and you story checks out with Ginny's…"

"How is she?" Harry interrupted

"She is fine Harry we kept her here over night, she was quite distressed but her family has been to see her. She is doing much better now. As I was saying your story checks out and all there is to do is to wait for a trial, which will be held this afternoon at 2.08pm. All I want you to do is give your account of the story and let me handle the case. Do you understand Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, but when can I see Ginny, can I see her before the trial begins?"

" I'll see what I can arrange for you Mr. Potter I will have to speak to her defense mayor." And with that he left.

Harry lay on the floor for what felt like hours and even managed to get some sleep. Harry was awake when the door opened and in walked Ginny with her defense mayor.

Ginny immediately ran to Harry's side and locked him into a tight hug. Sobbing uncontrollably Harry hugged her and stroked her hair and she crumbled into his arms feeling her come apart in despair. 

" Can we have a minute alone please?" Ginny asked her defense mayor.

Ginny's defense mayor thought for a moment and said, 

"You can have five minutes and that is all." and with that he left leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

Ginny turned to Harry, "I can't do it! I just can't do this to you." Ginny burst into tears and sobbed uncontrollably it was Ginny who had murdered Draco Malfoy.


End file.
